


Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bath is enormous, the scent of the shampoo deliciously tantalising, and Rey is surrounded by the slippery-wet skin of their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for [Threesome Thursday](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=threesome+thursday&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Salmon_Pink), and for [The Force Awakens Kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=88378#cmt88378) "Finn/Rey/Poe, hair washing. The best part of bathing together is the trifecta of texture they get to experience when running their fingers through each other's hair".

The room smells like flowers Rey had never even _heard_ of before tonight. There are brightly coloured bottles lined up along the walls, and Rey’s already studied them, committing the names of their fragrances to memory. 

She’ll look those flowers up when she has the time, learning what they look like and where they grow. Maybe one day she’ll visit the planets that they’re native to and see them in person. It’s a possibility now, a real possibility - after so long spent on Jakku’s desert sands, the universe is hers to explore.

She sinks lower in the water, letting it lap over her shoulders. Her hair is loose, the ends fanning out across the surface as she dips down until her neck is submerged, her chin, her mouth. The bubbles tickle her nose, the scent of them making her smile beneath the water.

The bath seems huge, easily big enough for three people, and probably more besides, but they all stay close. It’s deeper in the middle, and Rey watches, only her eyes above the surface now, as Finn pushes up from where he’d been completely submerged, water cascading over his face and chest. He raises an arm, swiping water from his eyes, and Rey watches the path of droplets rolling down his throat.

It’s strange, that her mouth is below the water line and yet her tongue feels dry. 

Around the inner edge of the bath there’s a continuous bench, and Poe’s already settled himself there. The seat is low enough that the water still reaches his nipples, his chest hair dark and pressed flat against his skin. Rey moves closer, and he grins, spreading his arms for her so she can straddle his lap. He pushes a lock of wet hair from her face, and Rey reaches blindly for one of the bottles she’d aside earlier, an array of different types of shampoo, each with their own different scent.

She wishes they could try them _all_ , but for now she’ll settle for the one that her fingers touch first.

She twists open the cap, and the smell is fruity, a little tart with citrus but still deliciously sweet. Perfect for Poe, she decides, and the thick liquid is a wonderfully vibrant orange when she upends it into her hand. 

Poe’s hair is already wet, shining in the low lighting as it curls around his ears. Rey smears the shampoo between her palms, and then pushes them through Poe’s hair, starting at his temples and moving back. Poe makes a quiet noise in his throat when she begins to gently work her fingers, admiring the orange-tint of the lather building around her hands. His hair is thicker than hers, but it always feels silky beneath the pads of her fingers, and Rey wants to bury her face there, wants to inhale the smell of citrus and Poe’s clean skin, but she’ll wait until his hair is rinsed before she gives in to the urge.

She’s learned that even the finest shampoos still sting when they get in her eyes.

Finn’s hands settle on her waist from behind, his lips touching her shoulder. She tilts her head, giving him more access to her neck, and he pushes her hair aside to kiss her there, bringing further heat to skin already flushed from the warmth of the water. His hips rock against her ass, the hard line of his cock nudging against the small of her back, and Rey moans, feeling an insistent throb between her thighs, enjoying the sensation of herself swelling as she yearns to feel him push into her.

Poe makes a noise that’s more than a little affronted, and Rey realises her eyes have slipped closed and her fingers are hovering either side of his head. “Not forgetting about me, are you?” he smirks teasingly, and she laughs and pushes her hands back into his hair, which gets her a contented sigh, Poe’s head tipping back to push against her palms.

Finn reaches past her, selecting another bottle. Rey hears the sounds of him opening it, inhaling deeply, before holding it out for her to inhale as well. It smells like meadows, like grass and wildflowers and, inexplicably, _sunshine_. “For you,” she says, because it is unquestionably a scent that Finn should be wearing, and Poe takes the bottle from him. The shampoo is amber and more translucent than the first bottle when Poe pours some into his cupped hand, and Rey has to shuffle forward on her knees, water rippling around her, so Poe can reach Finn more easily, his arms stretched out either side of her.

It pushes her deeper into Poe’s lap, and Finn leans closer, his cock sliding against the cleft of her ass as he sinks lower in the water. Rey fidgets a little more, reminding herself to keep working her fingers steadily through Poe’s hair instead of trying to rock back into Finn’s body, and she hears the wet sound of Poe rubbing shampoo into Finn’s hair behind her. 

Finn’s hair is shorter, and Rey can’t see him when she’s positioned like this, but she knows from experience that he’ll push into the feeling of fingers massaging his scalp like a happily spoiled pet, eyelids heavy and a dreamy smile on his lips.

It takes Finn a moment to remember to reach for another bottle. He pulls it towards him, out of Rey’s line of sight, opening it and smelling it, before placing it back on the shelf. He takes another, and Poe grins and does something with his fingers that makes Finn fumble and almost drop the bottle, so Rey retaliates by digging in with her nails just behind Poe’s ears. He grunts, eyes falling shut and hips bucking up beneath her, his cock dragging across her labia and making her pulse and clench up with desire.

“This one is yours, Rey,” Finn says behind her, apparently happy with the second bottle. He replaces it on the shelf once he’s claimed a handful of shampoo, and then his hands are in Rey’s hair, and she’s enveloped by the smell of spice and sugar. It’s beautiful, reminding her all at once of the meals she’s been introduced to since leaving Jakku, each a more incredible discovery than the last. She tips her head forward, and Poe leans into her, their foreheads touching. She’s not really stroking his hair anymore, simply palming his scalp instead, but Poe doesn’t seem to mind, and their breath is as warm as the water between them as Poe works shampoo into Finn’s hair and Finn works shampoo into hers.

Bathing was a necessity only, back on Jakku. Even the simple refresher on the Falcon is a welcome delight compared to the cramped and filthy public refreshers of Niima Outpost. But this is her first visit to a bath house, a place that invites people to enjoy bathing as a _luxury_ , something decadent and special.

Rey loves the private refresher she has back at the current base of the Resistance, but she wishes she’d known about bath houses sooner - she’d have been looking for one on every planet they visited.

Finn’s fingers push through her hair, rub at her skin, the perfect amount of firm pressure as he works the shampoo into a lather. The scent of it makes Rey’s mouth water, and it blends with the fruitier smell of Poe’s shampoo, the floral scent of Finn’s, each the perfect compliment to the other.

She moans softly when Finn’s hands retreat, but then he’s wrapping an arm around her from behind, and Rey giggles, letting him pull her from Poe’s lap. There are attachments and nozzles on the side of the bath, designed to create cascades of water for rinsing, but Rey prefers to submerge herself in the depth of the bath. She and Finn disappear beneath the water together, and she reaches for Poe’s ankle, pulls at him until she can hear the muffled sound of his laughter above the surface.

Poe slides off the bench and under the water with them, making his movements deliberately heavy so the water splashes and buffets around them. The bath is deep enough in the centre that Rey can settle on her knees, closing her eyes and imagining the tiny bubbles of shampoo suds spreading out beyond her hair like an halo. She feels Finn’s arms around her again, from in front of her this time, and she pushes into the kiss he gives her, close-mouthed and tender.

Her hands pet his hair, soft and clean beneath her palms, and they kiss until her lungs burn, until Poe’s hands on their arms gently urge them back to the surface. 

Rey grins, rubbing water from her eyes. Finn’s lips glisten, and she has to kiss him again, _has_ to, tasting the faintly chemical trace of soap on his mouth. Her legs wrap around his waist, the water and his arms taking her weight effortlessly, and she feels Poe push up behind her, his teeth scraping the back of her neck. Rey squirms until she can feel them both pressing against her, Finn’s cock trapped tight against her stomach, Poe’s moving against her back. 

She wants them both. The want is always there, as much a part of her as the beat of her heart, but right now she can’t wait. She needs to feel them inside of her, one or both of them, their fingers, their tongues, their cocks. She wants to watch them kiss each other, wants to watch them fuck, wants to be fucked by them until she’s trembling for how amazing they can make her feel.

“We should get out,” she says, voice husky, and Finn blinks at her in surprise. Even without the shampoo in her hair, Rey can still smell the traces of it mixing together around them.

“You know, the way you two are going, we’ll be dirty again within half an hour,” Poe points out behind her, and Finn smiles playfully over her shoulder at him.

“Exactly,” Rey explains patiently. “We’ll get dirty, and then we’ll need another bath.”

There’s only the briefest of pauses. “I always like the way you think,” Poe tells her.

Finn chuckles in agreement and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

Rey grins, disentangling herself and pushing towards the edge. There are padded benches in the private dressing room and piles of fluffy towels, and she can’t wait to stretch out across them, feeling Finn and Poe’s bodies against her, over her, filling her. 

She’s already looking forward to what scents they can use for the next bath, because by the time Rey’s done with them, they’re all going to be very dirty indeed.


End file.
